The Throne
by Kimmbee4004
Summary: This is my sequel to Rise of the Prince.  The residents of Port Charles discover how far down the rabbit hole Nikolas has gone and what they are willing to do about it.


Title: The Throne

Author: Kimmbee4004

Rating: NC-17

Summary: This is my sequel to "Rise of the Prince."

Universe: General Hospital

Disclaimer: No Person of belong to me blah, blah, this was not written for the pursuit of monetary gain blah, blah, blah.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for how long it took to get out the last chapter of 'Rise of the Prince' but I had to make sure everything lined up just right. I've never been a fan of sequels but considering the cliffhanger I left please tell me if I did good. I'm not above begging. Pretty Please With Cherries On Top!

Timeline: March

setting: The Lake House

Chapter 1. Connecting the Dots

"He did what?" the words come out softly, the calm is eerie.

Swallowing hard, her body trembling, Sam repeats her statement. "He raped me."

Jerking around as if pulled by a hook, Alexis looks at her daughter with a look of dread and disbelief. "Wh - wha," taking a step closer, she looks deep into Sam's eyes for some sign that this is a lie.

"He raped me." the brunette half sobs, the realization that she never said it outloud. Not even to herself sinks in. As if by not saying it she could deny it happened. "H-he raped me!"

"Oh god!" Alexis breaths rushing forward and wrapping her arms around her oldest. The truth she saw glaring in her daughter's eyes too horrifying for words: that her nephew, her Nikolas could do this.

Sam clings to her mother as her strength seems to run out with her tears as she cries in her mother's arms.

Alexis runs her hands over Sam's back soothingly while whispering nonsensicle comfort in her ear. Sam's weeping starts to taper off after awhile, whether it lasted five minutes or an hour neither could tell. Both are far too absorbed in their own private hell's. Sam in her pain, and her mother with her guilt.

Slowly, Alexis manuvears her daughter over to the couch. Unwrapping herself from the shorter brunette she wipes her tears with her thumbs as she cups her face in her hands.

It takes every bit of courage she has but Sam makes herself meet her mother's eyes and if she had any tears left, she would have weeped at the love she see's reflected back at her.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." Alexis chokes out.

"This wasn't your fault." Sam says softly, her voice scratchy from crying so much.

"We knew he was unstable." Alexis admits, pain and self loathing plain in her voice. "I knew he was unstable, but we were all so sure. Emily was sure he would never truly hurt someone he cared about."

"She was wrong." Sam replies quietly, no blame in her expression or voice.

"When did he." Alexis stalls over the words, "When did he do it?"

"The night of the bacchanalia." Sam tells her, gratefull that Alexis doesn't say what it was. As much of a relief it was to actually say. As much as it hurt to say, she really didn't need it to be repeated. Not now, and not by her mother.

"Whht!" the word comes out a strangled squack, shock radiating off the older woman in waves. "That was over five months ago! Sam.. why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how." Sam answers, trying to get her to understand. "Everything was happening all at once. With Jake being kidnapped then Jason and Elizabeth found out and I couldn't tell Lucky. I couldn't take the chance he wouldn't believe me. I couldn't lose everything. Not all at once."

"Oh Sam." Alexis feels her heart break as she realizes the strain Sam has been living under for months. Months! And she didn't know! Forcing her anger down, she keeps her voice calm. "I understand why you didn't tell Lucky, but why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it would matter." Sam attempts to explain. "When, when it was over. H- he didn't remember. All he knew was we had a fight. He didn't know what he had done."

Alexis feels nausious as she recalls all the looks Sam would throw Nikolas's way. How she actually tried to move Sam and the girls in with him!

"He told me about his black outs and then Emily showed up and backed it all up." Sam continues slowly, "But before that I - I actually believed him, maybe I wanted to. I don't know."

"I know this is hard." Alexis trys to force herself to be professional, knowing that if they are going to have a chance to make anything stick, she has to know everything. "But I need to know what happened. All of it."

Sam's eyes widen, knowing exactly what her mother means. She runs a shaky hand through her hair and nods. "Where do you want me to start?"

"You said there was a fight?" Alexis pauses and continues when she see's Sam nod. "What was it about?"

"I went there to talk to him about the argument he walked in on between me and Elizabeth." Sam recalls it as if watching a film. _"Ahem. Look, I - I just - I wanted to explain what you walked in on at the hospital." she tells Nikolas as she walks out onto the balcony._

"He didn't want to hear it," Sam's voice gets tighter as she remember's his reaction. "He told me I should go and I wish to God I had.

_"It's not really necessary, Sam."_

_"Yeah, I - I understand that, but I do know that you're angry, and I have a right to how I feel." Sam continues as she stops next to him oblivious to his current condition._

_"I, I don't wish to discuss this right now." he tells her, his voice tight with tension._

"I just kept pushing him!" Sam chokes, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

_"You and Emily and Lucky and Elizabeth all have been friends for a really long time and I get that, I understand that, but-" Sam pushes on to try to plead her case but is cut off as Nikolas turns to her with a snarl and points an accusatory finger._

Alexis swallows back her words of comfort, knowing that right now Sam needs to get this out or she might never heal.

"And he just started screaming at me."

_"Shut up! Lucky threw away his entire family because of you!"_

_Sam jerks back in suprise but gamely tries to defend herself, "Are you kidding me? That's not how it was-"_

_"That's exactly how it happened!" Nikolas explodes taking a step toward her and taking her arms in a grip of iron shakes her hard. "You do not care about him!"_

"Then he pushed me between the battlements and tried to throw me off." Sam tells Alexis, not seeing the look of horror on her face at the news of her daughter's near murder.

_Spinning Sam around Nikolas pushes her in between the battlements in an effort to throw her off the wall._

_"Nikolas! Nikolas!" Stunned by his actions Sam screams as she feels him grab her belt loops and uses them to push her farther over the wall until the only thing left are her kicking legs._

_Grunting when he feels one of her booted feet catches him in the thigh he steps closer so he can move between her legs and away from her kicking feet. "And I'd be doing him a favor if I get rid of you! What do you think about that?"_

"I fought as hard as I could and I stopped him from pushing me over the wall." Sam shuts her eyes hard as if to blot out the memory of that night

_"No! Nikolas! Nikolas, no!" Sam yells as she desperately reaches to the right and grabs a hold of a lion figurine attached to the battlement at her side and uses it to keep herself from being pushed off the wall._

_"Your nothing more than the bastard daughter of a bastard!" Nikolas tells her angrily, spittle flying from his mouth as he tries to grab one of her flailing legs to throw her over but sucecceds only in pressing himself against her as he uses his left hand to hold onto her pants and try to force her over. "Your so far removed from the Cassadines I might as well put you out of your misery and ours!"_

_"No!" Sam denies as she desperately keeps kicking with her legs to stop him from getting a firmer grip on her and tossing her off._

"Then I saw the launch out on the water on it's way back." Sam reopens her eyes but can't bring herself to meet her mother's gaze, not now. Maybe not ever again. "I thought all I had to do was hold him off: that help was on it's way but he changed his mind."

_the girl is completely unprepared and is shocked when she finds her pants at mid thigh, trapping her legs together in their tight grip._

_Eyes wide in shock, Sam winces in pain from the grip on her neck. "Wh-hat are you doing?" she stammers, no longer even thinking of the launch and her would be rescuer._

"Then he was inside me!" Sam cries out, her hand balling into fists as she wraps her arms around herself. "He just kept going. I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't get him to stop! I begged him and he wouldn't stop!"

_"Ohhhhhh GGGOOOODDDDD!" Sam screeches, her eyes bulging as she feels the massive cock thrust into her being. She can do nothing more than shake violently as he keeps filling her up and wonder at his length as his girth stretches her._

_"ARRGGHHH!" Sam yells as she feels him finally fill her completely. Taking a breath, her survival instincts kick in and she lets go of the lion figurine and tries to get her hands underneath her to push herself off the ledge._

_"Uh, uhm, uh, stop!" Sam grunts in time to the slaps of Nikolas's hips against her vunerable ass. "uh, no, uh, uh, no, ah, no more!"_

_Sam's eyes tear up as he begins to ram his cock even harder into the unwilling beauty. "Please, uh not-t so hard..." she begs as her body begins to jerk forward hard with every thrust._

Tears streaming down her own cheeks, Alexis reaches out and wraps her arms around Sam again.

"Then, then he was done." Sam says in a washed out tone as she remembers the final humilition of the night. "I felt like there was nothing left of me. That he had taken everything that I could possibly give and wrecked it all."

Alexis closes her eyes at Sam's words as she listens to her daughter daughter's tale.

"He was out of me and it was like a switch was flipped and he had no idea what he had done to me." Sam feels like she's about to hyperventilate. "He just kept asking me what he did. Did he hurt me. And I couldn't believe it. I mean he ra - raped me for over an hour and he didn't remember!"

Opening her eyes she looks at the pained and perplexed expression on her daughter's face and see's that she indeed believes that Nikolas really didn't remember.

"Until," Sam almost brings herself to meet Alexis's eyes. "until today when I saw him with Alicia. Now, now I'm not so sure."

"This thing with Alicia..." Alexis flounders for a moment, her mind grasping on the least significant point of Sam's story. "is disturbing but I don't see-"

"It isn't just her!" Sam barks out hotly, twisting out of her mother's grip. "It's everything! Like how he almost choked Lucky to death! How he is still having 'attacks' even though the tumor is gone. And the way he set up Jason so that I would need his help! He might not have remembered before, but I think he might now."

"And you think he's trying to cover his bases." Alexis finishes the thought for her. Sam's logic has a awful lot of sense to it.

"Damn right he is!" Sam fires back as she thinks about the way he has been running circles around her now. "He probably had this planned out since before I woke up from the coma. Then when I did he set everything in motion."

"And Alicia." Alexis states but Sam takes it as a cue.

"Alicia." she spits the name out like it's a piece of raw cabbage. "That is sick. I don't care how you try to explain that away. He's screwing my double. There's no way you can tell me he's all better after the operation. Hell, it might have made him worse!"

Alexis goes pale at the very thought and by the very real posibility that her daughter is right.


End file.
